Common Room Courage
by Department of Fiction
Summary: Harry and Hermione are alone in the Common Room one evening. Smutty H/Hr oneshot. Not for younger audiences.


**Common Room Courage**

It was Saturday evening and Harry had for once finished all his homework. It had been a long day and he was laying in one of the couches by the fire. He was reading one of his favorite books, something he rarely got to do these days with all the homework for the upcoming exams. It was one of the books on Quidditch that Hermione had given him this last Christmas.

Hermione was in one of the other couches across from Harry and was also reading a book. Harry suspected that her reading had something to do with work as she had a parchment next to her that she occasionally scribbled some notes on.

It was nice and comfortable in the common room, the fire providing both warmth and that soft light that Harry loved about Hogwarts. This was one of the few places he felt truly at home, the only other place being The Burrow.

While reading, the slow crackling of the fire made his mind drift and without thinking he had his hand down in his pants resting over his boxers. This was in fact nothing sexual at all but something he knew a few of the boys did whenever they were just laying about, reading, resting or dozing off to sleep. It just felt nice sometimes to have your hand there where it was warm and sometimes putting some pressure on it. This was always restricted to the dorms however since it certainly could be perceived as looking "odd" to any girls watching.

A few minutes had passed by when he heard a sudden sharp intake of breath. He looked up from his book and saw Hermione's head duck behind the book she was now holding up in front of her face. When she did not say anything more he just continued reading, not removing his hand, in fact not even thinking about where he had it. He almost considered Hermione to be one of the guys since she was always spending time with him and Ron. He could not se that Hermione was glancing at him whenever she thought she could get away with it.

A few more minutes passed by and when he finished the chapter he was reading he looked over at Hermione. She was staring at him a slight pink tinge in her cheeks. When she saw him look at her she averted her eyes and said lowly;

"Sorry."

"What?" Harry asked, feeling a bit slow.

"Is something wrong Harry?" she asked.

"No what do you mean?"

"Y-your h-hand." she stated and blushed profusely.

Harry froze and looked at his hand still resting in his pants. He quickly withdrew it and felt really stupid. _"What did she think he was doing? What did it look like he was doing?"_

"I… er, well you see…"

"Er, It's nothing like that, um, sometimes boys just like to er, keep their hand there, it feels really nice and warm and you know calms us down." That sounded so wrong and he regretted saying it immediately.

"I mean, not that I needed calming down, I just, well I kind of did it without thinking."

"You mean you weren't thinking?" she asked raising her eyebrow in a very un-Hermione-ish way.

"No!" he said a little louder than he had meant.

"I mean what were you thinking I was thinking?" he asked.

"Well, I thought you were thinking of… I read that when boys get… Ah, ehrm….

When they think of someone in a special way… And might need to er…

Take the pressure off…" she was now almost as red in the face as the Gryffindor banner behind her. Harry was now staring at her open mouthed.

"Hermione I…"

"I was not thinking anything like that, I mean I would never think that about you in that way."

He could see her face darken and her eyes starting to fill with tears.

"I… I mean not because you are not pretty but because we are best friends." he said quickly.

" _Why did he always have to say things without thinking?"_ he thought.

"In fact I think you are very beautiful Harry blurted out, blushing if possible an even deeper shade of scarlet. _"There, I did it again. Trying to rectify the problem I went overboard again."_ Harry fell quiet for a few minutes looking at his lap thinking it best if he stayed quiet for a while.

He heard her stand up. She was leaving he thought, he had royally messed this up. First by having his hand on his "thing" while she was sitting on the couch next to him and then by saying he would not think of her in that way effectively declaring her ugly and then blurting out that he thought she was pretty. He really was a clueless git.

"Hermione, please wait, I'm sorry." he began but he was immediately cut off when she sat down next to him on the couch.

"Do you really mean that Harry?" she said lowly.

He was stunned, she had something inexplainable in her eyes.

"O-of corse. I-I have always thought you were pretty."

Hermione was staring at him and he did not know what to say.

"And have you never thought about me in that way?" she asked.

Well… to be honest he had thought about her in that way, in fact he had thought about a lot of the girls in that way and he was sure many of the other boys had thought that too. She was after all one of the prettiest girls in the year and she was friendly, smart and a very good friend.

"Well… I-I… m-maybe once or twice." he mumbled.

"And what did you do then?"

"Well I…" he felt to embarrassed to even answer.

"I have thought about you in that way." she said suddenly, her eyes fixed on the floor.

Harry could not believe what he was hearing.

"And w-what did you fantasize about me?" He asked feeling a bit bolder and braver.

"Well I guess you were…" she fell silent.

Harry was now regretting having put his loose and baggy pants on that he had inherited from Dudley. While they were very comfortable they made it very hard to hide the fact that Hermione's revelation had resulted in a tent forming between Harrys legs. He tried to cover himself but she had noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry" she said.

Harry winced a bit as he pressed his hands over his erection, he thought that if it was painful enough he would be able to control it and focus on Hermione's questions.

"Is it painful?" she asked.

"A bit" he confessed.

"Would you like me to help?"

"W-what?"

He winced again as his erection made renewed efforts at her words.

"Harry, this is normal, it just shows me you like me. I like you too, although you can't see it." she said and she put her hand right on the bulge in his pants. She heard him gasp.

"H-Hermione, w-what are you doing?"

"Relax Harry, don't you like it?"

It felt better than anything Harry had ever felt before and although he was nervous he did want to know where this was going to lead to. This was too good to be true. She slowly undid the drawstring waist of his pants and brushed over his bulging boxers. It twitched and Hermione giggled a bit. She slowly started applying pressure until she was squeezing him gently.

"Can I see it?"

Harry nodded and scooted his boxers down. She just stared for a bit and Harry felt a little awkward. She reached for it and started caressing it gently. Harry was in heaven but also needed release soon or he would burst. He felt as if she was teasing him.

"Please Hermione, you are killing me…"

"S-sorry" she stammered, "Tell me what to do"

"Just erm, stroke, you know up and down"

He guided her small hands and showed her.

"A little firmer" he mumbled. He had now closed his eyes and she heard his breathing becoming more and more ragged. She was very turned on herself and amazed at how he lost control like this. As he had closed his eyes she took the opportunity to fully examine his throbbing member, as she did this she leant forwards a bit and her face was now very close to it. She stopped moving her hand and Harry moaned.

"Do you want me to kiss it?" she asked huskily and he could feel her breath on his erection.

"Please…"

She gently kissed the crown and then tentatively took it in her mouth sucking it gently. Harry had never felt anything this good and he had to keep his concentration hard on something else not to come then and there. After she had licked him all the way down and up again she finished with a small kiss on the crown.

"How was that?"

"Bloody brilliant"

Once she started stroking him again, faster this time he felt that he was close to release.

"Hermione I will come soon…"

Before he knew it he spilled himself all over her hands and his lap. He sighed deeply and slumped back in the couch.

"Hermione, that was the most amazing thing I have ever felt…"

He looked over at her and she had vanished the mess with her wand. She was smiling widely.

"Thanks for letting me help"

"Can… Can I help you?" he asked feeling both embarrassed and hopeful at the same time.

"Would you do that for me Harry?"

She leaned closer to him and he whispered; "Yes"

They held each other close and kissed. This was another sensation Harry was not overly familiar to, sure he had kissed once or twice before but this was something different. It felt warm and sweet and made his head rush.

After a few minutes of kissing Harry felt at a loss of what to do next, there weren't exactly any signs screaming "touch here".

"Tell me what to do" he whispered in her ear. She drew back a little and took his hands and guided them to her breasts. As he felt and touched them she sighed in pleasure and closed her eyes. Harry was glad of this as he thought he must look like an owl by now, his eyes as big as saucers.

She leaned back against the couch and undid her pajama bottoms, when she slid them down he noticed she had a pair of boxers on. She gently took his now slightly shaking hand and guided him down to her boxers. He felt the immense heat coming of her and was already stiff again.

As he slid his hand down into her boxers he could feel her soft skin and she jerked slightly. He reached further and felt a little hair and then her wet folds.

"Just rub Harry, just rub gently" she mumbled.

Harry rubbed slowly back and forth marveling in how wet she was. He found a little nub and made circles around it, this caused Hermione to moan loudly.

"Haarryyy…"

Emboldened by this he explored the area more and suddenly she bucked her hips and he slid one of his fingers inside. It was incredibly hot and tight and he started moving his finger in and out and also rubbing the nub that seemed to make her go mad. He slowly slipped another finger in and she moaned again. She had a slight sheen of sweat on her forehead and her eyes were closed in concentration. Harry found this very erotic and he was now very turned on.

"Am I doing it right?"

"Yes please don't stop Harry…"

She was now panting heavily and moving her hips together with his hand.

"Kiss me Harry" she whispered.

He kissed her deeply and tenderly and she wrapped her arms around him. He could feel her nails dig into his back as she panted;

"Im so close Harry, please don't stop"

He redoubled his efforts and suddenly she clamped her legs shut and he could feel her hot walls trapping his fingers inside as she came. it was almost a full minute before she stopped shaking and finally slumped back in the couch.

"Wow Harry, that was the best I have ever had" she said still panting heavily.

He leaned in and kissed her.

After she had put her boxers back on they both sat cuddled together by the fire talking softly.

"Well I guess we both have something to think about when we are alone now?"

"We certainly do Harry"

This was a night they would both remember for the rest of their lives.

 **A/N:** This is my first attempt at a "steamy" story. Please review.


End file.
